Falling Away from Me
by DesertDweller
Summary: It has been ten years after the Babidi Saga. The DBZ boys are now in a band. Slight Shounen Ai. If you are offended please do not read. Dedicated to Princess Chi. If I get enough reviews I will continue.
1. Default Chapter

Falling Away from Me  
  
By Desertdweller  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: This is an A/U fiction. I do not own any of the characters, but I do like to kidnap them and play with them a little bit. Piccolo Angst. Attempted Suicide in this fiction. The characters are in a band.. Thank you Hipkatze! ~~~~Means POV…  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, I'm feeling tired   
My time, is gone today   
You flew with suicide   
Sometimes, that's ok   
Hear what others say   
I'm here, standing hollow   
Falling away from me   
Falling away from me "  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Piccolo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat up in my bed. The clock beside my bed burn crimson numbers into my retina. One in the morning.   
  
Damn…   
  
Again I couldn't get any sleep. A storm had been raging all night. The lightning looking like electric arrows shot from the heavens. Thunder rumbles painfully against my delicate eardrums. I loved storms but hated the noise.  
  
I got out of bed and pulled on my pants. Why I get dressed when I get up, I don't know. I don't have any roommates. I used to live on Kami's…excuse me… Dende's Lookout. But he and Nail live there now, together.   
I had unfused with him sometime after the Babidi mess. He and Dende now live together happily.   
  
Yeah, together.   
  
Dende even invited his brother and his lover to live there with him. That was too many people to live around for me. Plus, I am not the nice, talkative type of person and I couldn't get any peace. So, I moved. I am used to being alone so this really didn't bother me. I managed to find a lone little apartment cottage on the outskirts of town. There wasn't much traffic here, which suited me fine.   
  
I walk over to my guitar case. Since I can't sleep, I suppose I will practice then.   
I learned while growing up in the wilderness that I had a talent for mimicry. That had helped me survive as a child. So when Goku asked me if I wanted to be in his band that he was putting together, I said whatever and joined. I knew I could sing, but I had to learn how to play instruments. I had always liked electric guitars and pianos, so I learned to play the bass and keyboard.  
  
Goku seemed surprised that I had a talent for things other than fighting. As did the others, even Gohan. His talents exceeded just fighting. He could do other things as well. I was and still very proud of him. He was my first friend. Vegeta was still an acquaintance. Goku, also, had managed to pierce my defenses and get past my attitude to become another person close to me.  
  
I wondered if I was going crazy. The one guy I was destined to kill had become another confidante to me. Somehow that happy-go lucky moron had managed to become my friend. I smiled as I thought of him. His first son looked remarkably like him. Gohan had his father's looks as well as his powers. I shook my head. Lovely, now I had to put up with those two constantly. Somehow, though, it didn't seem as bad as it used to. I stare at the window. The rain continues to batter the glass as if the two were at war. Eerie flashes of lightning illuminate the coal hued sky. I have always loved storms. I think it is because I was hatched amidst one. The first sound I remember hearing was the rumble of thunder and the first sight I beheld was a brilliant streak of lightning. I put my guitar down. And look back at the clock.  
  
Sigh…   
  
Three already. I didn't even practice. I just sat and mused. I need to get some sleep anyhow. I lower the shades and walk back over to the bed. I lay down and close my eyes, waiting for sleep to defeat my consciousness. I lay awake, thinking. As my awareness begins to fade, I think about the one person who means the most to me. Then all goes black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Goku~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I am the first to arrive this morning. The others will usually be here within thirty minutes with Vegeta being the latest, as usual. I hear my son, Gohan, arrive. He smiles at me with his usual cheerful grin. I smile back. We begin to set up the equipment. Bass. Keyboard. Amps. Drums. Microphones, if needed. Soon, with the two of us working we finish. Stealthy footsteps padding down the corridor towards the main room alert me to the arrival of Piccolo. Lean, and with a feline grace he pads in. He looks rough. I wonder if he got any sleep. He sits down on a stool and picks up his bass. I decide to speak to him.  
  
"Hey, Piccolo."  
  
He turns to me and looks at me with clouded sable eyes, visible even through the Ray-Bans he wears. His face is a mask of calm, as always. Yet, I can sense a storm underneath that cool veneer he is wearing. I don't say anything though.   
  
"Morning," is his cool reply.   
  
Gohan' s voice suddenly intrudes.  
  
"Piccolo-san!" he cheerfully says to his long-time friend. I watch as the cool green warrior begins to warm up around the boy. A small but noticeable smile forms on his face.  
  
" Hey Gohan," he replies with a tinge of warmth in his voice.   
  
In response to Piccolo, Gohan gives his mentor a hug. I can't help but to wish I could do the same. ' Maybe a bit more as well' my mind adds.   
  
That thought startles me.  
  
  
Whoa… wait a minute! I am married, with two children and I am feeling these emotions about a guy?!   
  
I shake my head. I must be going crazy.   
  
Thankfully, before my thoughts go any further, Vegeta enters the room. His stride proud and royal. He sits down beside Piccolo. The two are a pair. One tall and quiet, but dignified. The other short and quiet, but proud. I watch as Gohan wishes Vegeta a good morning as well. I also notice that there is a long glance that passes between my son and the prince. I also notice that Piccolo is watching the two as well. I watch as a look of pain passes across his face then quickly vanishes.   
  
Damn… He loves the boy. But he won't interfere with what makes Gohan happy.   
  
I respect him a lot for that. But I wish I could do something to ease his pain.   
My heart aches as I watch him glance at Gohan with quick glimpses. He knows he can never say what he feels, but it doesn't do any thing to heal the wound I can see growing as Gohan slips farther and farther in Vegeta's grasp.  
  
Practice seems to end all too soon to me. The music's harmony seems to drive away any unwanted thoughts replacing them with a kind of contentment with one's life. But, like any other kind of addiction the afterglow fades all to suddenly and real life forces itself back in to the forefront of your existance.   
  
Vegeta puts down his guitar and begins to stretch. Piccolo climbs down off of the stool he was sitting on and puts his down as well. Gohan pulls away from the keyboard and turns to talk to his mentor. I watch as the attention Piccolo gets from Gohan makes his face light up.   
  
  
Again the thought comes unbidden from the depths of my heart.  
  
" I wish he would come over and speak to me."  
  
  
I shake my head… What is wrong with me?  
  
And yet… When he comes over here after talking with my son… I don't feel so…   
  
Lonely.  
  
  
More to come….   
  
Dedicated to Princess Chi… For all the reviews she has given.   
  
To Be Continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Amethyst Tears

Falling Away from Me  
  
  
Chapter 2: Amethyst Tears  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Piccolo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
I stare at the two saiya-jins standing next to each other. Gohan looks up at the prince with adoring eyes. I can see a kind of warmth filter through those sable depths. A kind of warmth I could never achieve. My heart twists painfully with in my breast. Why can't I make him happy? What is it that I lack? I look away before I can be seen staring at the two. My guitar weighs heavy in my hands. I set it down and stand to stretch. My eyes keep flicking to the couple and back.   
  
Suddenly I feel a gaze settling on me. I stiffen and survey the area. Goku stands back away from everyone else. His ebony eyes meet mine and he smiles. I hesitantly smile back.   
  
A cheerful voice interrupts the peaceful interlude.   
  
  
"Piccolo-san?"  
  
The peace snaps with an almost audible sound, like the snapping of a tree laden with ice in the winter.  
  
  
I turn to him. My eyes take in a lean, youthful body. Wild locks of inky jet surround his face like a dark halo. Warm sable eyes gaze cheerfully at me. Pale, delicate skin offset by the dark clothing he dons. The leather pants suit him well, I notice.   
  
My voice is a near whisper as I answer, enraptured by his presence.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
He quirks his head to the side, the sable bangs whispering across the air.   
  
" Are you OK?" His voice is rich and smooth.   
  
I smirk to reassure him.  
"Never better kid." I say as my heart slowly dies from the inside. I watch as he turns slightly to gaze back at the prince behind him.   
  
Never in my life have I wanted to die so badly. I feel like nothing else matters.   
My god. How all of hell must be laughing at me. I can just hear my father and brothers howling their heads off in mirth.   
  
Gohan smiles he hugs me and turns back to talk to Vegeta. My smirk falters and is gone as he turns around. I sigh and walk back to my stool.   
  
  
I am about to sit back down when I feel a gaze settle on me. I whip around and spy the source.   
  
Goku.  
  
That moronic grin beguiles me to come over to talk to the baka. I do have to admit it though. That grin is infectious and I can feel my own lips bend upward in response. He tilts his head towards the wall he leans against in an open invitation. I glance back at Gohan. He is done with me.   
  
I shrug internally. Why not?  
  
I walk over to him. His whole face seems to light up. Funny, he is a lot like Gohan in that respect. When he is happy, his whole face shines like the sun through a golden cloud. His whole being beams with a warmth that begs to be basked in. His eyes light up like twin beacons of happiness.  
  
However, when he is angry, hell's fury awaits the unfortunate soul who tangles with him.   
  
Only once in my life have I ever seen that fury directed at me.   
  
It scared the living hell out of me. As I lay there in my crater, I watched as he stalked over to me. I closed my eyes and hoped it would be quick. I never expected to be saved.   
  
He is funny that way. Willing to give anyone a second chance.   
  
I can rightfully say I owe my life to him.   
  
I shake my head to clear it of my past memories.   
  
I concentrate on the man before me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Goku~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My heart leaps as he stalks silently towards me. For a second there I was afraid he would say no and remain where he was. His lips lifted in a small smile that anyone rarely saw.   
  
Kami-sama, he is handsome when he smiles.  
  
  
I shake my head to clear it as he stops right beside me. I can feel the warmth of his body close to me.   
  
I open my mouth begin a conversation but the words don't want to come out. All I really want to do is just be near him. I finally get a sentence out.  
  
"You feel alright Piccolo?"  
  
He huffs but answers me back in that smooth velvet voice of his. I shudder internally as I listen to him.  
  
"Fine… Just didn't get much sleep. Storm kept me up."  
  
I nod, not knowing much else to do. I really want to comfort him, but I don't know how.   
  
Kisama! I feel…so … so … useless!  
  
I can't even comfort the person I love most in the world…  
  
Wait a minute… Did I just say love?  
  
I want to be wrong… But this feeling, it… feels so…right…As if this were meant to be.  
  
I sigh.  
  
His eyes, as sharp as a hawk's, notice.  
  
"You ok," he asks. His whole posture now radiates concern.  
  
"Yeah," I reply. I control my face back into my mask. Evidently it works because he does not ask me again.   
  
I open my mouth to ask him another question when Gohan interrupts.  
  
"Otousan?"  
  
I turn to my oldest son.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Can Goten and I spend the night over at Vegeta and Bulma's? It will just be us guys. Mom and Chi Chi are on vacation remember?"  
  
I smile. I can never deny Gohan anything.   
  
"Hai. Although you might want to keep an eye on Goten and Trunks. If Chi Chi or Bulma finds out those two are 'together'…" I leave the ending off.  
  
Gohan chuckles.. " Hai Otousan."  
  
Vegeta says something to Gohan in his quiet voice and the young boy blushes.   
  
I shake my head. Whoever would have thought that it would be those two.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Piccolo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
I watch as the two leave. My heart begins to go to shreds again.   
  
I wonder if the pain is visible on my face because Goku looks at me oddly again.   
  
I turn to stare at him. I am curious. Why does he keep staring at me?  
  
He blushes for no apparent reason and mumbles a good bye. I watch as he exits the room quickly.   
  
I stand, still confused by his actions.   
  
I sit back on my stool and pick up my guitar.   
  
I idly strum a few chords. Suddenly a song I had played once before comes to me. It echos my own turbulent emotions. My voice comes out raw and low.  
  
"  
Something takes a part of me.   
Something lost and never seen.   
Everytime I start to believe,   
Something's raped and taken from me... from me. "  
The music comes harder now. I can feel my own emotions well up as I continue my lament to the empty air before me. My eyes have closed as I rock back and forth to the inner beat that thuds in my mind and blood.   
  
  
"Life's got to always be messing with me. (You wanna see the light)   
Can't they chill and let me be free? (So do I)   
Can't I take away all this pain. (You wanna see the light)   
I try to every night, all in vain... in vain.   
  
Sometimes I cannot take this place.   
Sometimes it's my life I can't taste.   
Sometimes I cannot feel my face.   
You'll never see fall from grace   
  
Something takes a part of me.   
You and I were meant to be.   
I cheat, but for me to lay.   
Something takes a part of me.   
  
Feeling like a freak on a leash. (You wanna see the light)   
Feeling like I have no release. (So do I)   
How many times have I felt diseased? (You wanna see the light)   
Nothing in my life is free... is free   
  
Something takes a part of me.   
You and I were meant to be.   
I cheat, but for me to lay.   
Something takes a part of me.  
  
Boom na da mmm dum na ema   
Da boom na da mmm dum na ema   
GO!   
So...fight! something on the...   
Fight...some things they fight   
So...something on the...   
Fight...some things they fight   
Fight...something of the   
No...some things they fight   
Fight...something of the...   
Fight...some things they fight "  
  
My mind is full of nothing but my heartache. I can't stop this pain. The music makes it harder to pay attention to it.   
  
"Something takes a part of me.   
You and I were meant to be.   
I cheat, but for me to lay.   
Something takes a part of me."  
  
My voice drowns down to a near whisper.   
  
  
"Part of me…….."  
  
  
  
The word linger in the air for a few seconds then drift off to parts unknown. I set the guitar down and start to hurry out the door. I have let my guard down and feel so exposed and vulnerable. As I turn to exit the room I nearly hit something solid in the middle of the hall.   
  
The person blocking my exit stares at me with a shocked look on his face.   
  
  
Goku…  
  
And he heard every thing.   
  
My mind panics. He has heard what had dwelt in my innermost heart. I feel so humiliated. I do the only thing that comes to mind.   
  
I run…  
  
To Be continued.   
  
To all those waiting on Vegeta's and Gohan's point of view… Yes it is coming but I had to write this part. I write on bursts of inspiration.   
  
Hope you like it. It took a lot of thought. I hope it isn't as crappy as I think it is.  
Please read and review!  
  
Domo Arigatou!  



	3. Running

Falling Away from You  
  
Chapter 3: Running   
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Piccolo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
I dash out the door. I let my guard down, something I rarely ever did. And now I feel so exposed. As I race down the corridor I nearly barrel into something living.   
  
Goku…  
  
His warm ebony eyes bore into my garnet ones. I freeze, captured by that gaze. My breath hitches in my chest. My mind swims with confusion. What in kami's name was happening to me? Why was I feeling this way? I watch as he takes a single step towards me. Suddenly, the moment is snapped by that motion. My instincts take over and I speed out the doorway, nearly knocking him over.   
  
His worried voice cries out after me.  
  
"PICCOLO?!"  
  
I ran.   
  
God, I am a coward.   
  
Thud…  
  
Thud…  
  
Thud…  
  
My footsteps race in time with my hammering heartbeat. Scenery and people fly by me as evaporating blurs. I gasp as oxygen burns into my starving lungs. I want to do nothing but find a nice isolated place. I shake my head as I run, causing me to stumble slightly. Everything is so complicated. I don't know what to do.   
  
Familiar territory comes into view. My apartment is only a few hundred feet away. I will go there. The lone house stands on the edge of the city. The backyard leads into the Kisnit- Mt. Pazou mountains. I can still go into the forest and meditate if need be.   
  
Right now all I wish to do is go into my home and hide out for a while. I reach my doorway and gasp for breath. I quickly punch in my ID code to let myself in. However, I do not put it in lock mode. I only lock my home when I am out. I really do not have to worry about robbers in my neighbor hood.   
  
I cross my meager foyer and go into the kitchen. I have all the usual appliances. They came with the place, but I only use the fridge. I open it up and grab a bottle of mineral water that I keep in there. I sit down at my small counter/table and place my head in my hands. As I sit there, my mind keeps rerunning the day's events like a tape being played too fast. The emotions that follow in its wake are more than I can handle.   
  
I lost the one person I thought I loved the most in the world.   
  
My heart is aching so badly. I want to rip the treacherous thing out of my chest.   
My breath is painful as the waves of loss hiss over me like a storm surge on the beach before a hurricane.   
  
I keep seeing those adoring sable eyes directed not at me, but at another.   
  
That special smile.  
  
The long looks between the two.   
  
A scream bubbles up in my throat and escapes before I can force it down.  
  
As soon as it is released. I shamefacedly lay my head in my arms.  
  
I wonder how my control could have slipped this far.   
  
I get up and pace around the kitchen trying to collect my thoughts and sort through my emotions.  
  
I turn towards the drawers that hold silverware and stop. A glint of metal catches my attention.  
  
I reach into the drawer and pull out a knife.   
  
I run my finger along the edge. A thin ribbon of amethyst appears.   
  
I close my eyes as my emotions resurface stronger than ever.   
  
Pain.  
  
Anger.  
Confusion.  
  
Sorrow.  
  
Suddenly, I feel a hot pain flash across my wrist. I look down. A continuos stream of violet cascades from a gash across my wrist. I look down in confusion at the knife in the other hand. Amethyst gems drip from it.   
  
I furrow my brow in confusion. Did I just do this? I must have, for I still hold the offending piece of metal in my hand.   
  
I cast it away with disgust. I can't believe what just happened.   
  
I take a step towards the bathroom to patch up this wound.   
  
I fall.   
  
What the?  
  
My head feels light. My vision is blurring in and out of focus.   
  
Kuso… I must have hit an artery. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been so weak so quickly.   
  
I heave myself to my knees. I struggle for the door. The door seems to recede from my view. I lunge one last time for the door…  
  
And fall short…  
  
My head hits the cold hard floor. I lay there for a while. Numbness creeps into my flesh. Suddenly a warmth lifts me up and I can hear a voice call my name as I lose consciousness  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Goku~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I had followed Gohan and Vegeta out the door. I didn't want him to catch the gazes I had directed his way.   
  
I think he may be starting to figure out that I love him. But I had wanted to approach him on my own terms.  
  
As I watch the two saiya-jins retreating back. I think about my own actions. I gaze up at the sky and marvel about how beautiful it is. Clean azure broken by bits of dirty ivory.   
  
Sigh…  
  
I really need to go in and apologize for rushing out on Piccolo like that. I screw up my courage and enter the building.   
  
I wander down the hallway, back towards our sound studio.   
  
As I approach it, I hear music.   
  
I recognize the song… "Freak on a Leash" by Korn. One of Piccolo's favorites.  
I also recognize that voice.   
  
Piccolo.  
  
My heart clenches as I listen to that sorrowful voice lament. I want to run in there and hold him in my arms to comfort him. But in doing so, I would scare him off and ruin the very friendship I had been building since the beginning of our association together.   
  
All too soon the song is over and I can hear him putting his guitar down.   
  
I am unprepared as a blur rushes out of the room and heads in my direction.  
  
It stops with an audible screech.  
  
Piccolo looks at me with liquid garnet eyes.  
  
I can see emotions warring for mastery there. Fear, humiliation and above all pain.  
  
I take a step towards him, to try and comfort him.   
  
His eyes widen. Immediately I feel a force nearly knock me down. I watch as the warrior rushes down the street as fast as his feet will carry him.   
  
I call out after him.  
  
He doesn't respond.  
  
  
I curse my own foolishness as I run out after him. I lose him after the first turn.  
  
I stand on the street corner, trying to sense him out. He has shielded his ki. I can't find him.  
  
  
Sigh…  
  
I turn around to walk home, when a ragged dagger of pain stabs my heart…  
  
Piccolo!!  
  
A brief flickering of ki flares up to the west and then falls, sputtering like a candle about to go out. I rush in that direction. I pass people going about their usual routine, oblivious to my haste.  
  
Soon I find myself in a neighborhood I know well. Piccolo's apartment sits among a copse of weeping willows. The trees sleeping, bare branches rattle in the wind like old bones.   
  
Heart pounding, I open the door.   
  
The sight before me fills with horror.   
  
I shout his name.  
  
Piccolo is laying facedown in a growing pond of his own blood. His face is an ashen emerald. I want to scream but no sound will come. I rush to him. Turning him over, I notice he isn't breathing. I can't find a pulse either.  
  
Kuso!!  
  
I start CPR.  
  
Placing my hands a little below his sternum I start to compress…  
  
Pump… One… Two… Three… Four… till I reach fifteen.   
  
I tilt his head back, pinch his nose and open his mouth. I place my mouth over his and give him two full breaths of life-giving oxygen.  
  
Steadily I repeat the process, not daring to give up hope.   
  
I stop after a minute and feel for a pulse…  
  
A smile instantly latches onto my face… I can feel a pulse! It is weak, but there.   
I continue to rescue breath until I hear him sputter weakly.  
  
Ripping a bandage from my own shirt, I dress his wounded wrist.  
  
I gather him up into arms. He is light… so light… I rush him to get help. All the while I whisper to him…  
  
"Don't worry… I am here for you… I always have been and always will be."  
  
  
  
::Desertdweller puts down her quill and looks at her readers…:: How did you enjoy it so far? I did warn you that it was attempted suicide. However, he didn't die. Please tell me what you like the best and send me some constructive criticism. Do you like it Princess Chi? ::Desertdweller bows down in respect to her readers royalty:: I really do like all the reviews I have gotten from everybody. Please keep sending them. The more I get… The more I write.  



	4. Salvation

Falling Away from Me  
  
By:Desertdweller  
  
Chapter four: Salvation  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Goku~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I watch as the light being in my arms breaths slowly in and out. His head lolls like a newborn against my forearm as I race both in body and in mind. I rack my brain trying to find somewhere I can get help from him. I growl… I can't take him to a doctor… They know nothing of Namekusei-jin physiology. I can't take him to Vegeta's because Bulma is out of town. And he couldn't take him to Dende's… The little Kami was on a trip as well, visiting his father on New Planet Namekusei… My growl deepens as I wonder why everyone had to go somewhere or leave at the same time. I sigh… Growling wasn't gonna get Piccolo any help.  
  
I race down the streets, dodging both people and automobiles. I stop in a deserted section of town to think for a minute. Then I get an idea… I will have to take him home.  
  
At least there I can tend to that nasty wound on his wrist. I lean him up against me for a minute so that I can switch hands to avoid cutting off circulation in one of them.   
  
His slender body falls against my own and I feel lightheaded as his cheek brushes my own. I cradle him back into my arms and look down at his serene face. I sigh… I notice that his cheeks have become paler. I need to hurry. So, instead of walking or running, I power up. I hover in mid-air and then turn towards my home in the mountains.  
  
  
The forest landscape rushes underneath me like a green river at full flood. I gaze down at the being in my arms, making sure he is securely held in my arms during the flight.   
  
After no time at all we arrive at my home. I reduce my ki and gently land on the springy grass before the doorway. I open to door quickly and rush inside. The air inside is cool and dry. I barely notice this as I rush Piccolo in.  
  
Once inside, I face a dilemma. Where do I put him as I tend to him? My choices were either the bed or the couch. I gaze once more at his peaceful face and marvel at the delicately fine features his face possesses. I make my decision at once… The bed.  
  
I rush into the room and lay him down with the utmost care. I carefully lift his head and place a soft, downy pillow underneath. Then I start removing his bloodstained clothing.   
  
His shirt and jacket are soaked with it. The life blood gives off an almost coppery smell. I wrinkle my nose and throw them into the washer, turning the setting to soiled clothing.   
  
I glance back at the emerald warrior and sigh… He has blood all over him… I guess I will have to clean him off before I can tend to him. I pad into the bathroom and turn on the hot water tap. The room soon fills with fog as the warm water heats the air. As soon as I deem that the water is warm enough, I fill the tub.   
  
I race back into the bedroom. Piccolo is still in the same spot I put him in. I take off his bandage to see how his wound is doing. The bleeding has slowed down considerably. Probably because of his amazing ability to heal quickly, otherwise he would be already dead and on Snake Way by now.   
  
I strip another bandage off and soothingly wrap his wrist. Then I pick him up and carry his limp form to the bathroom.   
  
I stand there for a minute and then begin to blush. I was hoping he would be awake to do this but I was obviously hoping in vain. I sigh… 'Get it done and over with, Goku.. Besides… aren't you even the LEAST bit curious about him?"' my thoughts invaded my mind.  
  
I shake my head and steel myself. I sit on the toilet seat and straddle him across my hips. His back leans against the wall. He looks asleep… Efficiently I strip him nude and gently settle him into the warm soothing water.   
  
I take a soft sponge and lather it up. The warm water wakes him up slightly and he gazes at me with bleary eyes for a moment. Then they close and he leans into my hand like a child seeking warmth from a parent.   
  
I feel my lips lift in a loving smile at the namekusei-jin. I wonder how alert he is. I run the sponge over his satin skin, erasing the dried amethyst off of his face and chest. I clean his face, torso and arms. Now I have to clean the rest of him… He had gotten blood all over clothes, including his pants. The blood had seeped through and stained his emerald skin.   
  
A sweatdrop rolls over the side of my face and splashes onto his delicately pointed nose as I lean over to clean him better.   
  
I finish up soon and dress him in some old jeans and a shirt of mine. Then I gently place him back into the bed.  
  
As I turn to leave I hear a soft voice call my name…  
  
"G-Goku?"  
  
I pivot around to see dark fathomless garnet eyes staring tiredly back at me. I gulp and try not to lose myself in that smoldering gaze.  
"Hai," I whisper, my heart caught in my throat.  
  
"A-arigatou, Goku… Thanks for not letting me die and be forgotten," he whispers softly and then closes his tired eyes, falling back into dreamless oblivion.   
  
I feel my heart soar at those little words and I smile…  
  
Your welcome, Piccolo..  
  
I walk out and wait for him to heal.   
  
  
Authors note… I know this is a short chapter, but I felt like I had to write it convince those out there that Piccolo does not die after all… I have had some emails.. Please review and send me ideas… I thrive on reviews!  



	5. Whispers

Falling Away from Me  
  
By Desertdweller  
  
Chapter five: Whispers in the Dark  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I got the inspiration for the story while lying in my bed last night. I had turned off the lights and stuck my headphones on to listen to the radio. The local station started playing "Only Time" by the most awesome of Irish groups, Enya.  
As I listened, I started getting these images in my mind and it turned into this chapter. I hope you like it. If I get the right kind of reviews I will write a lemon. By the way, my thanks to Smokescreen, who reviews every time I upload. Thanks to Princess Chi for her support. Thanks to Larania for her reviews. Special thanks to Demon Lover and Emerald Star. Also thanks to Ivy… If I have left anyone out by accident, be assured I am thankful for all of you. If only everyone had an open heart and mind like all of you. Now to the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who can say where the road goes,  
Where the day flows?  
Only time..."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Piccolo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
My head feels so groggy as I return to what passes for reality. I crack my eyes open slightly to take in my surroundings. I lay in comfortable softness. The pillow beneath my head is cloud soft and yields easily. I am drowning in peace now. I look around the room. I am in a bedroom not my own. This opens my eyes wider. I look around at the paraphernalia littering the room. I see pictures of the sable haired warrior with his wife and children standing on the nightstand beside the bed I lay on. I sigh…   
  
So, then my dream was in actuality reality.   
  
I move to get up and lay back down gasping. My head is swimming. I am so dizzy that the slightest motion I try to make causes the room to spin like a top on a polished floor.   
  
I bring my hand up to hold my head and stop. A flash of white catches my eye. A piece of fluttering ivory material is bound around my wrist. I stare at it.   
  
A faint scent lingers on the material. Taking a delicate whiff of it, I discover that the scent is not mine.   
  
A saiya-jin's scent is radically different from a human's or namekusei-jin's. I catch a faint lingering aroma surrounding the cloth. I can easily smell my own blood, but I try to scent past it.   
  
There…  
  
I have caught it.   
  
Mmmmmmmmnnnnn…  
  
It smells like sunshine after a summer rain. Or the depths of the forest on a cool day. It is refreshing but also with a wilder hint, like the scent of ozone right before lightning flashes across the sky. So many scents but belonging to one individual.  
  
Son Goku…  
  
A slight smile somehow has graced my face with its presence for a minute as I contemplate my next action.   
  
I distracted from my thoughts as the door opens with a slight creak in its hinges. A pale hand pushes it open all the way as another hand balances a tray. A pitcher of water and a bowl of something steaming rest atop it.  
  
He looks down at his hand, obviously concentrating on not spilling anything and then closes the door behind him. He has taken off his jacket and is clad in a plain black T-shirt and tight blue jeans, which show off his muscular physique perfectly. I tear my eyes away. I can feel my cheeks heat up slightly. I peek out of the corner of my eyes again.  
  
He finally turns around and notices me up. A delighted smile spreads across his face. His eyes light up and fairly shine.   
  
Their beauty captures me. I drop my eyes. I don't understand what is happening to me.  
I swallow and then gaze back up.  
  
He maneuvers around the bed and comes to sit right beside me. I hear the bed creaking as he rests his weight on it. He then proceeds to speak to me.  
  
"Hey, Pic. You feeling any better," he quieries in a soft whisper, as if he is afraid of hurting me in some way.   
  
He sets the tray down on the nightstand beside the head of the bed and looks at me with an expectant mask upon his face.  
  
I manage out a whisper.   
  
"Yeah," I choke out and turn my head to stare out the window that was open. The sun was starting to set and the horizon was a hot orange with crimson highlights and bluish-purple clouds that hung around like puffs of smoke around a fire.   
  
Presently I feel a warm fingertip touch the underside of my chin. With agonizing slowness I feel my head being pivoted back towards the warrior.   
  
My eyes stare directly into a pair of warm ebony ones. I feel like I could fall forever into their depths. I open my mouth but no words come out. Had I been my usual smart-ass self I would have admonished some sharp retort to the normally clueless warrior and ripped my face from his grasp.  
  
But now, I merely gazed at him dully. I didn't have the heart to resist or do anything. My will to fight was gone. My will to LIVE was fading every second. A soft sigh escapes my body.  
  
"Piccolo, what is wrong," he asks innocently.  
  
Oh so innocently.  
  
I wish I could feel the same innocence in my soul.  
  
I am merely nothing but a demon…  
  
I shake my head. Not even a true demon, but a shadow of one. My father was the true one. I merely followed in his footsteps.   
  
What is wrong, he asks. Every thing is wrong. My life is wrong. I am alone. The anguish builds in my heart and a lone tear trails down my cheek.  
  
I hear a gasp.  
  
Goku is looking at me with a shocked expression on his face. The expression soon turns to something I can't quite make out. His face is lit with concentration and … something else…  
  
  
Slowly he starts to lean in towards me.   
  
Confused, I merely watch as he approaches closer.   
  
Suddenly I feel his lips on mine and the world drowns in softness.  
  
  
To be continued…..  



	6. Tender Loving Care

1 Falling Away From Me  
  
1.1 Chapter six: Tender Loving Care  
  
By Desertdweller.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Yay! I finally got enough homework done so that I could continue writing my stories. I don't know how they will end. I will just go with the flow that my muses direct me into. I have four to be precise. I have Goku-tenshi, Piccolo-tenshi, Gohan-tenshi and Vegeta-tenshi. My little angels tell me what they want and I merely write them down. Right now Gok- tenshi and Piccolo-tenshi are on my shoulders. Vegeta-tenshi and Gohan- tenshi are doing something weird in my book bag. ::looks into the satchel and quickly turns back to the computer screen.:: Oh.kay. Never mind. Anyway. Enjoy the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Piccolo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sense of warmth surrounded me and faded to a comforting ebony. All I could feel was this golden heat spread through my wounded soul, repairing the numerous wounds that scarred it. I knew this was all a dream but. I didn't want it to end. For when it did, I knew that I would be forgotten and lonely again.  
  
Sigh.  
  
However, reality is a bitch. My internal clock, which has no sympathy for a wounded warrior, wakes me up rudely. My eyes snap open and I stare up at the dry-board ceiling, memorizing the miniature peaks and valleys. I turn my head to observe my alien surroundings. A false-gilt picture frame with the photo of a family stares happily back at me. I can see a man, a woman, and older child holding his younger sibling. I turn away, unable to soak in the comfort and peace radiating from the picture. I would never know so much peace or love in my lifetime. Born alone. Die alone. Cold hard truth.  
  
I stare at the ceiling again, wondering why Son chose to come after me. Why he didn't leave me to die. Why I am still alive. The whys in my mind begin to knell.  
  
I sigh again and try to lift my upper body off the soft mattress I lay upon. However, due to my very bad mistake of emptying half of my body of my blood, I am still too weak to do anything by myself.  
  
That of course makes me angry. I am used to being self-dependent, now I have to be taken care of! The room spins and dips sickeningly. Suddenly my anger dissipates. I can't stay angry if I can't stay awake.  
  
I lay back onto the soft pillows underneath my head. I look down at myself to see my torso clothed in new things. My black pants and jacket are gone. As is my white shirt. Now, I don a pair of faded blue jeans, and a loose black shirt bearing the logo "Pocky. Does a body good."  
  
I throw back the covers and swing my legs out of bed slowly, so as not to dizzy myself. I brace myself against the wall and stay there, trying to get my equilibrium. I go to move when the door suddenly opens.  
  
Son is standing there, looking at me.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Goku~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
After lying him down, I had went back into the living room to relax. And to sort out my feelings. Why was I feeling this way towards my best friend? Why was I suddenly noticing his scent, his grace, his voice.. I feel my face warm up and the heat spread throughout my body condensing down into the pit of my stomach. I jump out of the chair I had been sitting in and rush to the kitchen to get my mind off the being in the back room and what he was doing to me.  
  
I search for innocent foods that remind me of nothing and begin to fix my lunch. I stop to stair out the kitchen window. The trees are all bare, a reminder that winter is fast approaching. I sigh. My mind turns of its own accord back to the person in the back room. I wonder if he is hungry. I decide that I will make him some chicken soup. Despite Chi Chi's belief.. I can cook. I had to subsist on my own fare for a while. One eventually learns how to cook and spice his food to his liking in the wilderness. I smile as I begin to prepare the ingredients.  
  
Chicken minced finely.  
  
Bits of celery.  
  
Chicken Stock.  
  
And bits of potatoes, chopped into small slices.  
  
I take the chicken and boil it to get the broth. Once that is done I add the rest of the ingredients and spices. The smell makes my mouth water.  
  
Mmmnmmmn.  
  
Suddenly I hear a soft noise issue from the bedroom. I turn down the stove so that lunch won't boil over and race towards the wooden barrier that separates us.  
  
Oh kami. I hope he is ok. Please don't let him be hurt. Or on the floor in pain.  
  
I throw open the oak door and scan the room quickly with my eyes. They find him quickly.  
  
He leans on the opposing wall, his lithe frame quaking like a flag in a stiff breeze. I rush over to him before he falls over. Swinging his arm around my neck I brace his weight on me. I slip an arm around his waist to hold on better. At least that is what I tell myself.  
  
"Piccolo?" Concern slips out before I could squelch it. His glazed garnet eyes turn towards me and pin me with their intense stare.  
  
"Hai?" His voice is shaky, but gaining strength as he stands. He leans on me as I help him walk to the living room.  
  
"Gods I hate this.." I hear him mutter as I help him sit down. I smile as I listen. He is sounding more like his former self. I rush to the linen closet and pull down a warm blanket to cover him.  
  
He looks at me with the ghost of a scowl on his face.  
  
"You don't have to mother me Son. I am not that weak."  
  
"Yeah.well, you almost fell over back there. At least let me help you until you fully recover." As soon as the phrase exited my mouth, I felt that it was almost a plea. For what. I have no idea.  
  
But for reasons unknown I stand with my back to him waiting for a rejoinder.  
  
I hear a soft sigh and a grunt.  
  
"Fine. but only until I am strong enough to leave. Ok? All this saiya-jin stench is giving me a major headache." His tone is a mere shadow of the gruffness it normally holds but. it is getting better. I smile as I head off back into the kitchen to finish lunch.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Piccolo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I had just gotten to the wall when Son came in. He had this shocked expression on his face, as if he was expecting the worst. I turned my head quickly back to stare at the floor. That was a major mistake. The room suddenly spun dizzily and I felt my legs tremble as I begin to sink down to the floor.  
  
An instant warmth suddenly rushes to my side and I feel myself buoyed up. A mat of unruly black hair brushes my face as this sudden angel braces my weight on himself and then looks at me with ebony eyes.  
  
Son..  
  
"Piccolo?" He asks.  
  
I feel my heart jump into my throat. Memories of the dream fly through my already cluttered mind.  
  
"Hai," I whisper.  
  
I am slowly supported and walked down to the living room. I am deposited onto the soft couch and left there as Son fusses around me like a mother with a child. He rushes to a small alcove in the wall and pulls out a downy quilt. He wraps me like a mother wraps a babe. I shake my head ruefully and spit a phrase out to Son.  
  
" You don't have to mother me Son. I am not that weak."  
  
His reply was not one I expected. It came across as almost sort of a plea. I sigh.  
  
Like Gohan, I could never deny him anything.  
  
I agree and spit out an insult to his saiya-jin heritage for good measure. He grins as usual and heads back into the kitchen.  
  
I stare at the wall in front of me. Bits of pain still float within my tortured soul. I still see Gohan walking away from me into the arms of that damnable Vegeta. My heart still wrenches as I see the warmth in Gohan's eyes directed not at me but his Prince. My soul still feels heavy and torn. I am not fully recovered. I am smart enough to know that. I also know that one of the reasons that Son is hovering around me is to ensure that I won't do a repeat performance of my last stunt. I probably will not, though. For some reason, Son seems to matter to me now.  
  
I shake my head again. I sigh and stare down at the floor. Thinking of nothing seems to make me feel better now.  
  
  
  
Son quickly appears out of the kitchen with a bowl of something steaming in one hand and a glass of cold water in the other.  
  
"Lunchtime!" he says liltingly. His voice takes on a cheerful demeanor as he settles the food and drink down in front of me. " Eat up."  
  
I want to tell him that I am not hungry and to leave me alone. But my stomach makes up my mind for me. It growls warningly, telling me that I have depleted nearly all of my body's resources and to step up on the intake of food.  
  
I gently bring the bowl to my lips and sup. It isn't half bad. I eat it quickly with a hunger I didn't realize I even possessed.  
  
I blush, noticing just how fast I had inhaled the food.  
  
"Domo Airgatou." I say.  
  
He merely smiles and goes to refill my bowl.  
  
I marvel at his kindness as he places my needs before his own. I wonder what I have done to deserve this kind treatment. And I also wonder why this warmth always surrounds me when he is near lately.  
  
He returns and hands me the full bowl. Our hands graze briefly and I could feel the silken warmth on the back of his hand. My face flushes briefly.  
  
I eat more leisurely this time and Son sups with me. We sit in companionable silence. Once we both finish we set the bowls down. The silence was heavy. He suddenly breaks it with a question.  
  
"Piccolo. When I found you in your apartment you were half dead. Why did you hurt yourself like that?" his voice is gentle, insistant.  
  
  
  
"I.I." My throat closes up on me as the blood rushes to my face. To my utter horror, tears begin to etch their way down my face and I drop my head into my hands and sob.  
  
  
  
"I. I couldn't stand living anymore. I . watched as Go.Gohan left with Vegeta. and never even gave me a backwards glance. I felt low. As.. if I were worth nothing. No.. Less than nothing. I didn't deserve to live. And.. I had nothing to live for. I am a sham. I took my father's name.. I don't even have a name all my own. I am a demon. born for all to hate and none to love." My voice jumps and shakes as I spill out my confession. All the anger, the hate, the agony and pain is let out, like lancing an infected wound.  
  
I feel Son's comforting presence as he wraps his arms around me in a steady embrace. I am miserable to notice, otherwise I would have shoved him away. His arms steady me like the railing on a rocking ship.  
  
His soft voice whispers soothingly into my ear as I let out my sorrow on his shoulder.  
  
"Not everyone hates you, I know at least one person who loves you with all the breath in his body."  
  
I look up at him with tear filled eyes. Someone? Loves me? I don't believe him for a second. And I retort back in a choked voice.  
  
"Who could love me?"  
  
He unexpectedly leans in close to me and brings his lips to within an inch of mine.  
  
"Me."  
  
He closes the distance and his warmth heals my soul.  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	7. Discoveries

1 Falling Away from Me  
  
1.1 By Desertdweller  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Just for the record, one of my favorite couples is Gohan and Piccolo. It is just right now. I am experimenting. If you do not like the pairing, then read my other story. I hope you like the way this is going. I may have a little love triangle going on here. One idea is to make Gohan break up with Vegeta and fixate on his old mentor. However even if Piccolo has feelings for Goku, he might rediscover those old feelings for his former student. I may do it I may not. When you review, please let me know what you think. I would be eternally grateful. Any one have any request fics out there? Coming up during Christmas, I won't have daily access to a computer. I use the ones here at college. But I DO have pens and paper. So if anyone has ideas that they might want sewed into a story or epic (as it seems these fics are going) I would be more than happy to toy with them. Well, as of today I have updated both stories. I will try to update them Friday or next week. However, the following week I have exams. So don't expect much. Ok? Thank you for all your support. Thank you Angie for the wonderful phone conversation and the ideas that followed therewith. I must depart for places unknown. Ja ne for now.  
  
Desertdweller A.K.A. D.D.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Goku~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I watch as the tears rain down his cheeks like dewdrops on a blade of swaying bamboo. His garnet eyes shine as his hidden anguish, pain and agony all come out like a wound that had festered for too long and had finally ruptured, spilling all the pain out, and leaving an open wound to heal.  
  
He spills his troubles onto me. I do not mind. I have been witnessing the ache he had denied himself and forced down deep into his soul for far too long. Now he could rightfully rid himself of it. Plus. I had never seen him so vulnerable. I was so busy with my introspection that his last phrase startled me.  
  
" I am a demon. born for all to hate and none to love." His voice choked on his own tears.  
  
My mind is whirling light years a millisecond. I compare this fragile being in my arms to the warrior that graces the battlefield whenever we are called upon to defend this brittle planet. He must have been carrying this pain inside all the way from birth. Then when he started to have feelings for my son and they were not reciprocated. It just added to his anguish. He ducks his head in shame as he continued to sob. I know I have to comfort him. I just could not figure out how. I decide to follow my instincts. It was the only thing I could think of to do, because my working knowledge of comforting a near-suicide victim was scanty at best.  
  
  
  
My voice comes out low and soothing. Something I did not know I was capable of.  
  
"Not every one hates you, I know at least one person who loves you with all the breath in his body."  
  
I watch as he jerks his head up and looks at me with disbelief and a tinge of hope in those smoldering garnet depths.  
  
Then suddenly the hope dies and despair triumphs. He narrows his shimmering eyes and spits out a retort back at me. I can hear heavy self -loathing in his voice.  
  
"Who could love me?"  
  
The next instant seems like a hazy dream to me. Perhaps it is because I could not see myself doing that a year earlier. Now.. It just seems so.. right.  
  
  
  
I lean in and close the miniscule space between us. I can feel the heat of his body and hear his pulse racing. For an instant I am hesitant, scared he will push me away in disgust and hate.  
  
But. If I do not and he does like me. Then I will cause him and myself further anguish. It may cause him to try to commit suicide again. And that time, he may succeed.  
  
The thought of this wonderful creature before me dying again makes up my mind for me.  
  
I gaze deep into those windows of his soul and whisper a single word.  
  
"Me."  
  
I close the distance and gently, carefully brush my lips to his.  
  
  
  
  
  
So sweet.  
  
So.soft. Like rose petals on a bud that has barely bloomed early on a spring morn.  
  
The kiss is long, but soft. Not passionate. I do not think he would have the energy for it right now and it would not be best to push this right now. I start to pull away, having second feelings. I shouldn't have done this. He nearly died! Now, here I am screwing with his feelings.  
  
I try to pull away. However, something stops me and I feel the kiss shyly returned. I breath in deeply in slight shock.  
  
The shock disappears and elation fills me. He feels the same way! As the kiss ends and he pulls away, I feel a small smile appear on his face. And to my surprise a small half smile graces his lean face as well.  
  
A sudden blush flushes across his face and I feel one burn on my own face. His eyes suddenly drop down to stare at the floor. I continue to stare at him. He opens his mouth for a second and then closes it as if he were trying to say something but did not know quite how to phrase it. He narrows his eyes and then darts his head back to me.  
  
"How long?"  
  
His quiet but insistant voice startles me into speaking. I will tell him the truth, I could never lie to him.  
  
" I do not know exactly how long, but I think it has been for a while. Since that fight with the Juuhachigou and Juannagou, I think. I think I always had, but it took that long maybe. to finally realize I wanted something that I didn't have. I could never. understand what it was until later."  
  
I realize I am rambling and shut up. I sigh and run my hand through the spiky locks that grace my head.  
  
"Actually. It makes perfect sense. Ever since my birth, I had this burning hatred. Not at you. but at life itself. You and Gohan taught me to live, and therefore have a life. I fixated on Gohan, thinking he was most like me and would return my affections. perhaps I am wrong."  
  
He turned his garnet eyes onto me and a small smirk lit his features.  
  
"Besides, I need to get my energy up. We have a show to do in a few days."  
  
I look at him in amazement. Only a few scant minutes ago he was in the depths of dispair, now he was talking about a show!  
  
Amazing. Then I smile, his flexibility and ability to handle any situation was part of my attraction to him. I understand that I may be scatter witted sometimes, but he is always grounded in reality. I appreciate that.  
  
I feel another pang of affection send its cupid's arrow into my chest.  
  
Out of the blue he suddenly yawns and I can see how tired he really is. I peer out the living room window and realize that it nearly night. We spent the entire day in the living room with each other.  
  
His eyelids begin to droop and I run to the bedroom to get a downy pillow. I smile and give to him.  
  
"Hey, Pic. Take a nap here in the living room. It's too much trouble to lift your heavy rear off of the couch and into the bed room." I smirk to him and wait for his retort.  
  
"Hn.." He takes the pillow," Only to get you away from me. If we want to talk about heavy, why don't we weigh you. That is. If we could find a scale strong enough. I think one of the those weighing stations for eighteen wheelers oughta do it." Nevertheless he takes the pillow and tucks it under his head. Pulling the blanket up under his arms, he turns onto his side and closes his eyes.  
  
Soon his breathing becomes soft and even. I smile again and head towards the kitchen to make us a late supper. He will be hungry when he awakens. I am midway through the meal when the door begins to open. I rush to the door.  
  
Gohan is standing there with Vegeta.  
  
He opens his mouth to say something, then suddenly looks past me. His eyes widen in shock and then narrow. He cocks his head and then utters a question. Vegeta's dark eyes mirror Gohan's shock.  
  
"Otousan. What is Piccolo-san doing here?"  
  
I usher the two in and then head to the kitchen. I turn the stove and microwave off and then rejoin the other two guests in the den.  
  
"Follow me"  
  
I lead them into the bedroom.  
  
Vegeta looks at me with confusion in his eyes and Gohan is giving me the same quizzical look.  
  
Taking a deep breath I simply say,  
  
"You might want to sit down for this."  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	8. Explanations and Excuses

Falling Away from me….  
  
1 Chapter 8: Explanations and Excuses  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gohan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
We had just left the studio to rest. I love to practice in the studio with my otousan, but at that present moment I wished to escape from my dad for a little bit and get to know my prince a little better.  
  
We amble across the street and enter the eatery that had established itself on the side. I enter first and head for the coziest booth in the corner and grab two menus. Their cool plastic laminated surfaces slide across my fingers. Vegeta strolls in behind me with all the grace of a hunting leopard. He slides his dark eyes to and fro, observing the scene before him. I shiver as he sets that ebony stare on me, almost as if he is already devouring me. I find that I enjoy it. Almost instantly he settles down beside me, the dark maroon plastic seat groans and squeaks as his weight settles on it.  
  
I sigh. I am so hungry and have no idea what to order. I nervously eye Vegeta out or the corner of my eyes to see what he will ask for.  
  
He swiftly scans the lists of food within a matter of minutes. Almost instantly he sets down the menu and gazes at me, his eyes pools of inky jet. The midnight leather jacket whispers as he leans toward me and places his lips next to my ear. His breath is warm as it washes over the side of my head. Errant locks of sable hair float on the breeze created by his presence.  
  
" I have a better idea, Gohan." he begins, voice silky with velvet edges as he whispers, "Why don't we go to my house instead? I can cook a hell of a lot better than that slop they are trying to sell."  
  
I swallow slightly and turn to him, barely managing to hang on to some semblance of control. I put on a surprised face.  
  
"You? Cook? I didn't know you did anything but fight," I bantered lightly back, almost daring to flirt.  
  
I waited, watching for clues of how he would react to that jest.  
  
I didn't have long to wait.  
  
"Well," he replies, " I had to survive somehow on my own. I do not prefer my meals the way Kakarrot's brother did. I prefer mine cooked and clean. Come on… If you go with me I will give you a special treat." One inky orb closes at me in a definite wink.  
  
My mouth drops open but shuts again almost instantly as I smile.  
  
"Wow… I even get desert."  
  
This earns a small smile from him.  
  
He smoothly gets to his feet and moves away from the booth. I follow him and we leave the restaurant. The sidewalk is crammed with pedestrians on their way home. The sun begins set behind a bank of storm clouds that hover in the distance. Their black heights dwarf the mountains they hover over, reeking havoc on the inhabitants below.  
  
We turn to the north and begin on our trek to Vegeta's place. I am glad for once that Bulma is not home. I shudder to think how she would react to knowing that Vegeta had feelings for me. But then, maybe she would be accepting, knowing that Saiya-jins are not humans and will never be human. We are a separate species with different needs and drives. I only wish my own mother could understand that. I think Piccolo-san was the only person who ever understood that, besides Vegeta.  
  
A weight suddenly presses down on my chest as I think of my old teacher and best friend. I feel a vague sense of unease that worms within my breast. I look behind me and see nothing amiss, but still I cannot shake this feeling. I sigh and push it down into the corner of my thoughts, lest Vegeta see it and think that something is wrong.  
  
All too soon we come to his dwelling. He slips an arm around me and squeezes my waist. He walks me to the door. With his other hand he punches in the master code into the alarm keypad, disarming the security system. He opens the door and leads me in.  
  
The warrior unwraps his arm from around my waist and heads for the kitchen. He takes off the smooth leather jacket, revealing a skin-tight black muscle shirt that shows off every one of his curves and contrasts seductively with his pale milky skin.  
  
"Make yourself at him, Gohan." He calls from the kitchen. I can hear aluminum pots and pants rattle and clank as he shifts them around in the kitchen.  
  
"Alright." I reply, voice shaking a bit in nervousness. I sigh and steel myself. I know I shouldn't be nervous for anything, but still…  
  
It is a carry over trait I had since I was in the forest training with my sensei. With my senses heightened to instantly seek out enemies and my instincts honed to a razor's edge, I was a constant mess of nerves. I managed to calm down somewhat, but I still do it in certain situations.  
  
The feeling of unease grows as my thought once again return to my sensei. I growl quietly as not to alert Vegeta to my condition. Why can't I concentrate on anything else? Why is Piccolo dominating my thoughts? I close my eyes and concentrate on the mental link he and I have together. It allows us to constantly update the status of the other's condition, whether it be mental, physical, or emotional.  
  
I do a quick once over and see nothing out of the ordinary, other than an odd feeling of foreboding. I frown slightly and start to focus on that particular emotion when my contemplation is broken by a loud sound.  
  
My eyes snap open and I am rushed back to reality at a dizzying pace. I get a hold of my senses and rush to the kitchen, fearing the worse.  
  
I stop at the edge of the kitchen.  
  
And stare.  
  
And start to laugh.  
  
Vegeta is lying there in the midst of a sea of pots, pans, and other aluminum cooking paraphernalia while cursing up a storm.  
  
His head suddenly whips around and he zeros in on me. I try to choke the laughter but it comes out in a spasm of choking guffaws.  
  
He stares murderously at me for a few brief seconds then, miraculously he starts to smile and begins to laugh himself.  
  
I tiptoe past the offending cookware and offer my prince a hand up. He takes it gratuitously and heaves himself up.  
  
"Thanks;" he offers, "I was trying to reach the colander on the top shelf. It seemed to be stuck on the lip of the bottom cabinet, so I tried to tug it out. Evidently I tugged too hard and brought the rest of the kitchen down on to me."  
  
I chuckle a bit more. "No problem, Vegeta. Anytime you need to be rescued, just yell… Or in your case… Just rattle the saucepan… I will know who it is."  
  
He glances me with mirth in his eyes. " Smartass" he retorts back.  
  
I step back and find the world before my tilting precariously as I try to retain my balance as I slip on something.  
  
I crash down amid the clutter and peer up dazedly to find Vegeta laughing at me. He stands there for a second and then offers me a helping hand.  
  
"Never say anything bad to anyone, Gohan. Insults have a bad way of boomranging right around and biting you in the ass when you least expect it."  
  
"Herr. Har. Har." I reply with a sarcastic edge to my voice, but I grab his hand and he lifts me up into his arms. For balance, I tell myself.  
  
  
  
"Let's get out of this mess before either one of us falls again," he says softly but neither of us make a single move. I find my eyes closing slowly. Vegeta gently leans toward me and I move to meet him. Our mouths are so close that I can smell the mouthwash he uses, minty with a tint of ice.  
  
We move until we are nothing more that a hairs breadth away.  
  
I rise to meet him and we are nearly there when it happens.  
  
A jolt of pain sears up and down my core. I can't suppress the cry of agony that escapes my throat.  
  
I tense up for a brief moment and then suddenly collapse, exhausted.  
  
A pair of warm strong hands catches me and lead me the couch. Footsteps retreat and then come back a few moments later and a cold rim of glass is pushed against my lower lip.  
  
"Drink this." Says a gently but firm voice.  
  
I do as it commands and gulp down the cool liquid. I feel a little bit better and hang my head, trying to figure out where that sudden paroxysm.  
  
Vegeta settles down beside me and we sit in silence for a brief moment.  
  
He opens his mouth to begin a question, but I cut him off.  
  
"No, I don't know what caused it, but I do have an inkling of an idea." I whisper.  
  
He quirks his head to the side and pulls me into a warm embrace.  
  
"I wasn't going to ask you what happened." He replied, " I was going to ask you if you felt any better."  
  
I smile gratefully and nod my head. Then, I get to my feet. Still slightly unsteady I wobble for a second and then gain my equilibrium. I grab my jacket and start to head for the door.  
  
Vegeta rushes to my side in an instant, blocking my exit.  
  
"Hold on a minute. You damn near fainted, had a sudden seizure and expect me to let you go out that door." He glares at me, " Hell no… If you go, then I am going with you. If nothing else then to make sure you don't fall down and kill yourself."  
  
"Fine." I smile as he grabs his own jacket and follows me out the door. I stand there for a moment, waiting on him to enter the code to set the alarm. Within a few seconds he is at my side waiting on me.  
  
"Where are we going?" He asks as we head south, towards the edge of town.  
  
"To Piccolo-san's place." I reply without tearing my gaze from the horizon.  
  
"I thought the Namekusei-jin lived at the Tenki with Dende and Nail. What happened?"  
  
"Piccolo-san hates noise and crowds. To him two people are crowd. He can stand them when he fights, but he prefers to live alone. The only reason he stayed at the Tenki for so long was to train Dende. Now that the young guardian is competent enough to handle it on his own, Piccolo-san left.  
  
He lives by himself on the edge of town near the old Mt. Pazou region. Out by where I used to live." I explain to Vegeta as we hurry along, ignoring the swarming ningen that surrounds us.  
  
"Ah." he replies, "So why are we heading there?"  
  
I duck under a couple of signs and arrive at a crosswalk. I wait for the light to turn green for the walk signal and then hurry across the pavement. Vegeta follows instantly.  
  
" When we left, I got a look at Piccolo-san's face. He didn't seem too well in the studio. Then as we left to go to your home, I got this weird sense of foreboding for no reason. It grew and then went away for an instant. Then suddenly that wave of pain hit me." I glance sideways at the slightly shorter man. " The pain wasn't all mental… Some was physical. The last time that happened and I found him afterwards, Buu had put a hole the size of a dinner plate through his right shoulder."  
  
"Maybe I am being nothing but a worrywart. I just wanna make sure he is alright."  
  
I glance worriedly at Vegeta. He merely shrugged his shoulders. Then he glanced back at me.  
  
"I don't mind, Gohan. He is your friend. That means you oughta care for him. If you didn't do it then that is when I would be worried. Your sensitivity is one of the things I find attractive about you."  
  
I blush at this statement and continue on my journey.  
  
Finally after sometime, we arrive at the apartment.  
  
"Not too bad. Enough for one or two people." Is my prince's remark.  
  
I don't answer. I am too busy staring at the front door.  
  
Vegeta gaze follows mine and he too gapes at the yawning hole in the house.  
  
Our eyes meet and he nods once. Using the utmost caution, he carefully enters the doorway, craning his neck this way and that searching for signs of an ambush. Seeing none he motions for me to come on.  
  
I stalk inside the doorway and see Vegeta staring at something in the foyer. He isn't doing anything…  
  
Just standing there…  
  
That worries me.  
  
I call his name three times and he ignores me. Finally I get fed up and rush to his side, intent on giving him a piece of my mind.  
  
I stop as I observe the expression on his face. It is closed and thoughtful. Observant, and gauging.  
  
I follow his gaze and gasp.  
  
A small lake of blood stains the pale carpet.  
  
I want it to be someone else's.  
  
But there is no mistaking that lurid violet hue. Only one species has blood that color and there are only three of them that inhabit this planet.  
  
No… Piccolo-san….  
  
It can't be…  
  
Can it?  
  
I tear my gaze away from the horrific sight and rocket out of the room and rush out side. I stare up the falsely beguiling blue sky framed by black clouds in the distance. I take a few minutes to make up my mind and then I leap into the frigid air. As I speed towards my destination, I feel a presence beside me. I turn my head a little to the left and spot Vegeta at my side.  
  
To my astonishment, he seems to have taken this newest development in stride.  
  
"Where to next?"  
  
I focus my gaze forward again, then reply.  
  
"Home… I gotta tell Otousan about this."  
  
And with that we speed towards my old home.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
